This project investigates the patterns of clinical and neuropathologic alterations in the fetus produced by asphyxia during different stages of pregnancy, at the time of birth, and during the newborn period. It attempts to correlate the patterns of brain injury produced with the physiologic changes occurring in the fetus during the asphyxia.